Greatest Royal Rumble
|} 'Greatest Royal Rumble Main Show:' '1) After the match, John Cena grabs a microphone and says it is an honor and a privilege to be apart of an event like today. Regardless of what is going on in his universe, he was not going to miss this event for anything in the world. Cena thanks the Kingdom of Saudi Arabia for their unmatched hospitality. Cena then thanks the crowd for allowing him to be apart of something so special. Cena then walks off to cheers.' We go to commercial. 'Backstage, Mike Rome is with Chris Jericho. Jericho thinks he’s Tom Philips. Jericho is talking about the Greatest Royal Rumble. Jericho says it’s his night. Rome corrects him as to what his name is. Jericho says he’s been gone for seven months, but he knows his name. Jericho says he has some bad news. Even though they’re not in the United States and are in the Greatest Royal Rumble. You know what happens when you insist on telling him the wrong name? You just made the list! The cameraman, sound guys, and Ed Kosky make the list.' We go to commercial. 'Backstage, Mike Rome is with Daniel Bryan. Bryan says it is an honor to be in Saudi Arabia. He will win the Greatest Royal Rumble. YES!' We go to commercial. 'Back from the break and Mike Rome is in the ring with four prospects from that training camp. They are Nassar, Hussein, Monsoour, and Fisal. Hussein says he never expected WWE to come to Saudi Arabia, but they’re here. Now we have four Saudi WWE Superstars. Hussein speaks in his native tongue, and the crowd applauds. Monsoour says they were just a bunch of Saudi kids with a dream, but that dream has come true today. They’re hoping to represent their country as the first WWE Superstars from the Kingdom of Saudi Arabia.' 'Ariya Daivari interrupts, coming to the ring with his brother Shawn Daivari. His brother is waving the Iranian flag. The Daivari brothers stand in the ring while the crowd loudly boos them. Ariya says these athletes are pathetic. They’re wannabes, not real athletes. Real athletes like the Daivari Brothers come from the strongest nation in the world, Iran. That gets loud boos. Shawn speaks in his native tongue before Fisal gets in his face. They jaw at each other before Ariya shoves Fisal. Fisal then shoves him down. Ariya is stunned. Nassar kicks him down. Hussein then body slams him down. The Daivari Brothers are then sent out of the ring. Michael Cole makes a remark that they weren’t listening to Coach Bloom because they’re playing to the crowd. They then pose before their native countrymen.' 'Video Package: AJ Styles vs. Shinsuke Nakamura for the WWE Championship.' We go to commercial. 'During the match, Nakamura low blows him behind the referee’s back and rolls him up, but Styles grabs the bottom rope. Nakamura goes for a Kinshasa, but Styles cuts him off with a flying attack. Nakamura is rolls out of the ring. Styles tackles him over the Arabic commentary table. The referee counts them both out. After the match, Styles continues to attack him outside the ring before knocking him into the crowd. Styles grabs a chair and smacks it on his back. Nakamura runs off, but Styles cuts him off with a Phenomenal Forearm plancha.' 'Video Package: Rusev vs. The Undertaker in a Casket match.' We go to commercial. '8) After the match, The Undertaker poses in the ring. We go to replays.' 'Video Package: Finn Bálor vs. Brock Lesnar for the Universal Championship.' We go to commercial. '9) After the match, Paul Heyman is in shock as Finn Balor slowly recovers. We go to replays. Back live, the referee hands him the Universal Title and Balor poses for the crowd. ' We go to commercial. '10) After the match, we go to replays. Back live, WWE Chairman Vince McMahon is in the ring with a member of the Saudi Arabian government. McMahon presents Strowman with the Greatest Royal Rumble Trophy and the title belt.' End of the Greatest Royal Rumble PPV. 'Greatest Royal Rumble match entrances and eliminations'